Hypothermia
by terminalkoffing
Summary: Set during the Sochi Olympic Winter Games. After saving their dimensions and stopping Olympic takeover ploys, Sonic & Blaze finally get some time to actually talk and not worry about everyone, including themselves, dying! Or...do they?


Ice slowly crept across her train car's window. Blaze stared out of it at the dark passing landscape.

Cream & Cheese had been sitting besides her only a few minutes ago until Ms. Vanilla put them to bed a few moments ago. Blaze now sat alone in her car.

As she stared out at the passing horizon, her eyelids began sagging. The coziness of the train car mixed with a full stomach thanks to cattery made her whole body feel heavy. She relaxed herself sinking down her seat. A soft yawn escaped her lips and -

"Psst!"

Blaze jolted to attention and rubbed her tired eyes with her knuckles. Did someone say something? She glanced around before her eyes fell upon the door where Sonic the Hedgehog stood poking his head in. He was smiling, though his smile was slanted slightly. Maybe he felt bad for knocking when she was about to fall asleep?

"Heya, didn't mean to scare you, Blaze. Mind if I come sit?" He said, almost whispering.

"Sure." Blaze said following it up with a yawn. She straightened up as Sonic slipped in and quietly shut the door behind him. "There we go," He stretched his arms & legs out. "Sorry if I came just when you were 'bout to sleep, but I wanted to see ya."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Nah," Sonic said, waving off her worry. "I just wanna chat. Heh, we've never really had the chance to just talk y'know? Every time we've met there's always been a world-threatening catastrophe on our shoulders. Now that we're finally together under - well, hopefully peaceful circumstances, I couldn't miss this opportunity."

"I see," Blaze smiled softly. "Well I'd love to talk with you. Is there anything in particular you wish to speak about?"

"Yeah, actually, I've got a question begging to be answered," Sonic pointed behind him. "What's up with Silver?" Two cars behind where Sonic sat Silver was probably sleeping. Blaze intended to sit with Silver, but Cream & Cheese had insisted she sit with them. Blaze, despite being a formidable ruler and wielding incredible pyrokinetic powers, couldn't say no to them. Nothing in Blaze's arsenal could counter the bunny's "puppy dog face" technique, Cream was simply too strong.

"I met him when Marina's dimensional portal malfunctioned and sent me to your dimension's future." She began. Ugh, what a day _that_ was, Blaze nearly had a panic attack when she popped out the portal's other side and found herself standing in a fiery wasteland. "Silver's...endearing, in short. If your question though is more about his psychokinesis rather than his personality," Blaze shook her head. "They're a mystery even to him."

"Dang, really?" Sonic's eyes widened a bit.

"Apparently. According to him, Silver can't recall anything from his past besides his name and waking up from a black out caused by..." Blaze looked away a bit embarrassed. "Me falling onto him after exiting the portal."

"Ha," Sonic scratched his ear. "Don't worry, I've done the same thing before."

"Wait, what?" Blaze blinked at him surprised.

"It's uh...it's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometimes." She smiled. "Anyways, that's why I've paired up with him - I've made it my mission to aid him in the restoration of his memories and your future. It's the least I could do since I am presumably the cause for his amnesia, and after everything you've done for my dimension it's only fair I return the favor."

"Thanks, Blaze." That earned her a thumbs-up from Sonic. "And as for the amnesia ordeal, been there, done that. Hopefully Silver's past isn't filled with Eldritch horrors, lost civilizations, or he turns out to be some kind of deity."

"...I'm not even going to ask."

Sonic laughed at that. "Sorry, I've been through some weird adventures, and like I said, when I'm not sleepy I'll tell you all about 'em." Sonic sighed. "For real though, don't be afraid to ask for help, okay? If things ever get too hot to handle or you two hit a dead end, just call me and the others. We'll be more than happy to help you out in a pinch."

"Don't worry, Sonic, I've put my loner days behind me. Thank you though, you don't know how much I appreciate you and your friends, Sonic." Blaze gave a curt bow causing Sonic to blush a bit.

"Hey," He smoothed out his back quills. "Don't mention it, Blaze."

As the train rumbled along the tracks, the two continued talking about all kinds of things: How had Marina been handling? What was the future like? How was her dimension? Whatever happened to Eggman Nega? Oh, he came back, posed as Eggman, but was defeated? Good. Wait, what's this about turning others into cards? Blah, blah, talk, talk.

Eventually, the duo decided they had talked enough for the night and should finally get some rest. Sonic stood but stopped in the door frame. He glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"Good luck at the Olympics, you better wipe the floor with me Blaze." Sonic said smirking.

"I will but only if you give it your all, Sonic. If you hold back even a little, you'll lose all the respect I have for you."

Sonic let out a short snort of laughter. "Alright, alright, seems I better keep my promise, don't wanna lose your respect.

Instead of leaving with that, Sonic seemed to stand there for a second.

"And Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"Um," Sonic bit his lip and paused before shaking his head. "Nah, nothing, sleep tight." Sonic shot fingers guns at her before accidentally hitting the wall behind him.

After he left, Blaze finally fell asleep, a smile on her face.


End file.
